


young agaent macgyver

by fran_22



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drugs, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Wetting, Worry, feeling alone, helping mac, lonely macgyver, mean james, not good anoth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-04-11 08:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fran_22/pseuds/fran_22
Summary: mac is 18 and has been recuited by phonix he has no idear who is running it and is done as he is told. mac didnt have the best life while growing up and was told his oppion didnt matter and to ask for nothing as he was a no one. now living with an old friend form school and having a partner to look out for him while at work will mac finally find what hes been serching for a loving home and spme were he feels safe or will things alwas end up as befor his fault.





	1. mac comes to phonix

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short snipit of my idear please let me no what you think chaperters will be longer after this i just wanted people to get a feel for the book and to see it people liked it and would want to read it :) i do apolisgise for spelling and gramma mistakes i am dylisx.

Mac was 18 and had been recruited to phonix . he didn't no his farther who he hadent seen in years ran it. But even then oversight was never seen so mac would never no. 

Mac was going to live with bozer a boy he new from school but was two years older then him. Mac was going to be under the supervision of jack. As a trainee Mac was told he would only get 50 pound to live on that ment to pay the rent with get food and pay bills along with getting normal stuff.

Mac had very little to his name a few pairs if I'll fitting trousers and two tops he had no jumpers or a coat. Mac was use to having nothing. When his dad was around his dad told him to never ask for anything as to him Mac was a big in convince and his grandad was not well off.

Macs first week went OK he spent 70 cents on 7 packets of noodles one for each day of the week. He had cold showers as to not use hot water and timed himself to two minute. He never watched the TV or turned any lights on so he didn't have bills for elcticiy. He never touched any of the food bozer picked up or made so more savings. And he filled a one litter bottle of water up to last him a week.

Bozer found Mac odd, when they were at school he would watch movies and stuff. Now Mac wouldent or even eat with him. Plus Mac was starting to smell a bit who doesn't use deodorant. Another thing was Mac was not even paying the proper rent amount. It was short by a lot. He was going to bring it up with mac but every time he saw him he looked pail and with drawn. 

Jack thought the kid was stannge he seamed to live on noodles for lunch. Jack would have to tell him to use a bathroom after he watches Mac fidget for ages and even when its cold the kid comes in dressed for summer shivering. Jack had decided if the kid comes in smelling one more time he's gonna have words as been in a car with him is horrible. matty had informed jack that him and mac be going on thier first mission toghter in the morning now jack loved getting out in the filed but he was not so sure when it came to mac as his partner as so far the kid had shown him no reall skill at all and was more of a liabiltiy jack new he had to keep a close eye on this kid.


	2. the mission (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jacks first mission with mac will he feel sorry for mac or just annoyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of drugs and eating disorders near the end.

the follwoing morning jack picks mac up he notiches the boys hair is wet so takes this as a sign the boys actully washed but the more time they spend in the car the more jack notiches the boy still smells this was going to be a long 3hr drive to thier destination. jack counted work it out how some one could wash and still smell. 

"whats the mission all matty told me it was undercover" said mac quietly 

"it is ur be the one mainly under cover but its a simple one for ur first one all you have to do is be a student in high school and find out whos doing the dealing of the drugs and were thier getting thier surply from you think you can do that" said jack 

"sure" said mac 

mac actully liked school he loved sicince as he came in to his own and was always top of his class in it he never had friends in school well abart form bozer till he gruated. he spent all his free time in the scince labs were his teacher let him be as new he was a good student and wounted cause trouble. 

"well have to see what cloths you brought and make sure you look the part dont want you looking like a nerd or somthing" said jack 

mac gluped he didnt have much with him just his pjs and another top nothing what could make him not nerd like. mac felt like jack was not going to b happy with him whe he saw what he had packed. mac started to panick inside remembering what his dad used to be like when he didn have or do what he was supose to do and jack was a delta man mac bet jack could hit harder then his dad could. 

mac felt his stomch sart to rise in his thoret he thought he was going to be sick from the fear and panick what was going on in his head. he shuts his eyes it dosent help that he hasent eatern today whats making the feeling worse he lets out a little wimper what catches jacks attion. jack looks at him he sees how pail the boys gone and how his eyes r shut and how he keeps swolling. jack has a feeling he nose whats wroung and quickly pulls the car over it was just his luck that the kid got car sick of all things. 

when mac felt the car stopping he opened his eyes confused why jack had pulled on to the hard shoulder (im english so dont no what it be called in amaerica). jack got out and went round to macs door and opened it this made macs panick rise again and he just had anoth time to lean out the car and thow up on the grass just missing jack. 

"im sorry" says mac in his quiet vocie 

"kid id rather you thow up on the grass then in the car just next time tell me so i dont have to guess" 

mac nodds feeling that jack was cross with him 

he hears jack open the boot then next thing he nose some water is been pushed in to his hands 

"drink this slowly dont want u getting sick again. " mac nodds to scared to say no hell work out later how to pay for it 

jack lets mac sit and take in the fresh air around him befor seeing if hes ok to carry on this supsied mac as no one askes macs opion they just do it. 

mac ends up falling asleep in the car and dosent wake up till jack is gently waking him up saying they had arrived. 

"now remember form now on im ur dad" siad jack as mac wakes up 

mac nodds. he gets out the car and helps jack with thier bags 

jack tells mac to unpack his stuff on his bed so he can see what they have to work with. mac dose as hes told but he has a feeling hes going to be in so much touble when jack finds out he dont have much not like its his fault but it will be anyways it always is. 

jack gose to find mac and was supised to see him jus standing by the bed what had very little one it just a pair of pjs what looked like had seen better days a t shirt and the charger and phone phonix had given mac noting else. jack new they were told to pack light but thier was packing light and well this. 

"is this it" he askes 

mac nods 

"well this wount do how you supose to go under cover in your pjs" said jack in a stern but playful way 

mac just srugs he nose hes in trouble 

"well after weve had some lunch well go to the mall and get you some bits for your first day of high school tomorrow" 

mac didnt no what to say as he never ate lunch unless it was his noodles and how was he going to pay for stuff at the mall. 

jack leaves saying hes going to make lunch and mac slides down the door tears falling down his face he had no idear what he was going to do he counted run away as this was his job to be a secret agent but what was the point if he counted afored to be one. he new the pay was not going to be good as he was a trainee hi pay would of been sliglty more but he had to learn to drive for the job and they payed for that and he was now paying them back 50 pound a week. 

jack made them some sandwitchs and called mac down it took him a few gose to get mac to come down then jack has to persuade mac to eat them what worries jack as he nose teenagers love to eat.

\------------------------------------------------------------------line breack---------------------------------------------------------------------------

once at the mall jack is stuffing loads of things in to the cart that he things mac will need to look the part plus thowing in some deodrant and stuff just as a suttle hint that mac needs to use some. jack even makes mac go and try the cloths on and jack is amazed how skinny the boy is and he nose that hell have to fatten the boy up as even the smallest size on mac hangs lose. he decides he needs to speek with bozer as hes a good cook and every one eats his cooking so he was tying to work out with mac been so yougn he just burnt it all off. 

"i think thats eveything" said jack looking at the full cart 

"school surplies" said mac 

"your going to be a kid who dont care about school just take a pen and some lunch money and ur all set. have u ever hered of a duggie doing well at school" said jack 

"no" 

"then thier you go, lets go pay for this then get you settle in to your roll as a bad boy as cant have you been all quiet like you r now" smiled jack 

mac was dreading this part he pulls the bank card he had out of his old batted wallet and hands it across to the lady it came up as declind 

"im sorry dear uve reached your limited on this one have you another i could try" said the cashier 

mac was about to say no when jack handed across his card for the lady to use what was excepted. mac counted believe jack had just done that. 

"thank you but you shounted have" 

"its ok but u need to be reposble with ur money we only got paid yesterday" said jack he didnt mean it in a bad way he new what it was like to be young and have money but where mac was inderpendant he needed it for other things.

mac just nodds. 

\-------------------------------------------------------line breack--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

once home mac puts his stuff away and gose for a shower jack is amazed how the kid has a one minit shower and makes him go have another one and with hot water when he sees the showers on cold he also makes sure he uses soap. 30 mins later mac comes down stiers clean smelling better and in the cloths jack had got him it was stange to be in cloths what fit him but he new it was just for the mission. jack smiled when he saw mac he looked jsut like a normal teenager.

while mac had been in the shower and getting ready jack had rung bozer and found out mac didnt eat or do anything with him or pay the full rent jack got bozer to check macs room to see what cloths he had left behind and bozer said everything was empenty this had jack worried. did mac have an eating disorder did he spend his money on stuff he shounted what if mac already did drugs the lack of food and how skinny he was and how jumpy he got when people were near him would explain alot. jack needed to get to the bottom of this and find out the turth as he counted have mac costing them the mission on thier lifes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like sorry if its not that good im still getting use to wrighting this and got so meny idears and its hard to get them down in to a sencible order


	3. the mission (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack finds out some turths about mac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thier is some bad lanague in this chapter nothing to bad just mac becoming a teenager 
> 
> mentions of eating disorder

jack decideds he needs to get a drug test done on mac he rings matty and tells her of his surpsions she dont think it sounds like mac they had got to no but would explain alot she asked jack to bring mac in right away so they could have the results back later that evening. 

jack tells mac theve got to go out witch mac dosent complain about.

"kid most teenagers moan if they have to go out with thier perents let alone be seen with them" said jack "we need this to be convincing" 

it never orcured to jack that mac didnt really have experince in dealing with perents and liked the idear of having a dad to do things with even if it was just for pretend. 

mac was worried when they pulled up outside a building and matty walks out to meet them mac thought he had already messed up the mission befor it had begun. he counted be sent back on the streets again and have no moeny hed have to prove himself he just had to be good at this mission. 

jack gets out and opens macs car door but mac refuses to move 

"come on mac we need to do some stuff here quickly then we can go home" 

"dont want to" said mac getting out his phone and flicking thew it ignoring jack 

"now is not the time to be a moody teenager matty is waiting and were on the clock now get your screweny little bottom inside that building now" said jack sternly 

mac lets out a huff but insdie hes scread as he dont no what jack would really do to him. 

once inside mac was lead to a room and told to put on a gorwn 

"sorry about that matty he decieds now to be a moody teenager then at home"

"its fine we just need to do these test"

it took an hour to do the test as the doctor wanted to do some more as was concerned with macs waight. mac was glad when he was free to go as he was beginning to need the toielt as he hadent gone all day and they made him drink alot of water so they could find his vains for the needls. 

as soon as he was allowed to leave he pulled his cloths back on and headed down the hall way to find a toielt 

"were u going" said jack 

"no were" 

"then come sit here we got to wait for the results" 

"no" 

"u ither tell me were ur going or ill put u on this seat my self" 

"im going for a piss or do u want me to piss on ur seats" he says moodly he didnt no were that came from he had never been inperlight maybe its cose he felt a little off form were the bloods had been taken as his head felt fuzzy 

"lanague mister" said jack but once mac had disapered in to the toielts jack smiled the boy did have it in him after all to be a moody kid but was jack gonna cope with how moody. 

mac ended up been sick in the toielt he wished he could get a cholate bar or something but that was out the question he just had to suck this up and deal with it. 

mac made it back to jack who notiched how pail the boy had gone 

"you ok" 

"fine just want to go home" 

"we can once we got ur results" 

it took 2 hrs for macs results to come back the good thing was mac was not on drugs the bad thing was he was under waight and dehydrated and malnurised and needed to eat and drink more. jack saw the horrified look on macs face 

"well discuse this at home" 

mac nodds the sick feeling returning again but he manges to keep it at bay the car ride home was silent and seamed to pass relativly fast mac trys to get to his room but jack stops him and stiers him towords the livingroom 

"i want to no whats going on do we need to send you to a clinc" said jack in concern 

"no im not anorix or anything" wispers mac 

"then why dont u eat or drink im not going to judge u im here to help you" 

mac looks at jack woundering if he could trust him as hed never been able to trust people befor 

"i cant aford it you cant have what u cant buy" he says looking at the floor 

"what u mean were dose ur money go what about when u were a kid" asked jack 

"oh so u mean the 50 pounds a week i get what has to go on rent and bills each week what i cant afored were im going to get chucked out of live on the streets again i have to be carful i dont use eltricity or hot water and becaful what i do use. all i spend is 70 cents on noodles as i cant aford a food bill. when i was a kid my grandad didnt have a lot but we got buy and my dad never cared for me left me days on end forgot about me i fended for my self i always will. i cant just go out and get food or cloths or normal every day stuff i have to budget do with out but its fine as im not worth having any thing im just an inconvince people can do with out i dont no when i can pay u back for the cloths or the food so far but ive made a list i always do if i get spear money" snaped mac tears falling down his face everything he had kept bottled up just came tumberling out he gets up and pushes past jack and gose to his room sliding down the door and crys 

jack looks after the kid he counted believe what he had heared if it was ture no kid deserved to be treated that way and why was oversite paying mac peanuts jack new hed have to talk to bozer again but for now he had an upset kid to deal with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked what did you think of macs confession to jack


	4. helping mac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait for this chapter i have been away on hoilday but now back and ready to update :) this chapter is showing jacks softer side. i no this is a short chapter but i wanted to finshes it thier on that note as it leads perfectly in to the next chapter :) 
> 
> in a random note when i came home form hoilday went to put macgyver on and its now no longer on demand so the little bit of mac i did have to watch is no longer :(

jack counted believe what mac had told him he decied to ring matty and find out what the hell was going on with macs pay as it wasent even legal to pay some one that much. 

matty was surpised to have an agenry jack on the phone and was even more shocked with what he told her. 

matty quikly told riley to pull up macs file with his pay information 

"it says here he is paying back a laon for driving lessons he took out with us and he will recivie what ever left over on a weekly basies till its paid off" said riley 

"how much was the loan i didnt no u cant get work loans" said jack 

"nither did i jack but it says it was for $10.000" 

"bloody hell what kinda driving lesson did he do" said jack 

"let me do some more digging" said riley 

after 5 mins she find some bits 

"says here he did the basic then did all the extra stuff on top for high speed chases and such like. on paper hes a better driver then u jack" teases riley 

"shut up u my drivings just fine, but why did he need it all" 

"he dodnt" asnwered matty" i will talk to oversite and see if thiers been an error on what blondie was ment to be toaught on driving and why he cant have more money and pay the loan back at a slower pace" 

"thanks matty now i got to go carlm him down hes baricaded himself in his room" said jack 

befor jack headed to macs room he quikly rung boozer and filled him in boozer was as shocked as the others and told jack to tell mac not to worry about bills or nothing he had it covered and hwo mac can help himself to the food and what ever he felt so bad that mac had ever felt like that no wounder he wasent himself but boozer was going to fix that as soon as he had finshed talking to jack he decided to go out and get some bits for mac. 

jack headed up to macs room and knocked on the door 

"can i come in kid i just want to no if ur ok and just want to talk to u" 

"im fine" came back macs muffled vocie 

"u dont sound fine" said jack as he gently opened the door he saw mac curled up in a tight ball on the bed tears falling down his face 

jack gose over and sits on the bed he gently runs his hands thew macs hair trying to get the boy to carlm down he feels mac flinch at first but then feels him begin to relax he wounders what on eath this boy has been thew in his life as his little outbrust earlie surgest he hadent had a good one.

"l no u dont no me very well yet but im not going to hurt you or anything were partners your one of the team part of the family and family help each other, look after one another. u dont need to worry about paying me back for stuff and while on missions phonix pays for all our expensises like food so you can eat and drink what you like with out worrying and have as meny showers a day have a bath if you want. boozer says u dodnt need to worry about bills and stuff and he wants u to eat his food and watch as much tv with him as u like he misses his old friend" 

"but" 

"no buts ur still a kid" 

"im 18" 

"still a kid" smiles jack 

"i dodnt no why u want to help me i dont deseve it im just a nobody im disposable reason i got the job no one would no im gone if anything happens to me" 

"who told you that" said jack in a seriouse tone 

"our main boss" 

"now you lissen here mac you are far form disposable and i promise you i will always protect you not just in this mission but all missions we do you go that" said jack pulling mac in for a hug 

mac just nods and lets jack hug him it was nice to feel wanted he hadent felt it in so long not since his mum had died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a new mac book idear its an au were jack owns a ranch and is a foster carea and 12 year old mac comes in to his care so hoping to have that up soon and hope you all will like it :) plus be adding more one shots to my other mac book


	5. undercover mac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mac first day of school how is he gonna cope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont no the american school systerm sorry if i get it wroung. 
> 
> mentions of drugs
> 
> swearing is also involved
> 
> also sorry for the long waight and this chapter is kind of short i got stuck on it :(

mac looked around the school hallway he was dreading this he looked the part he had his fake drugs in his pocket he had been so nerouse this morning he had bearly touched his breackfast. he finds his first leson what just happens to be scince, why dose it have to be scince he loves this lesson how is he not going to answer question and take part. but he new he had to he was an agent not some school kid. 

mac walks in to the classroom and hands the teacher the note. the teacher intorduces him as charlie an exchange student from ohio and then tells him to go take a seat. mac takes a seat at the back puts some gum in his mouth then starts to draw on the table while all the time keeping an eye out for possible druggies. it wasent long befor macs notiched a group of boys and girls messing around with the expent they were ment to be doing and he picked up the odd words what could be assosated with drugs 

he decied to try and get thier ation, now the real mac never had any friends aprt from bozer at school so this boy charlie had to be cocky and confident everything mac hadent been at school. he counted let his co workers down and loose the only job what was giving him some kind of shelter. he grabs a few things of the side and then starts pooring them in to the glass beacker when all of a sudden a loud bang is heared and mac is flung of his stool in to the cubroad behind him. it hurt even thought he had ment it to happen. 

"mr jones what do you think your doing" shouts the teacher coming over to him as he gets to his feet he sees the rest of his class looking at him some had been scared by the bang others were starting to lath but he had the attion of the people he wanted 

"nothing" 

"dosent look like nothing now lets try again or do you want dention on your first day" 

"fine but if you were actully a good teacher then you would no what im doing but as ur not im trying to make liqurid drugs" said mac "now please go away so i can contuine my little experment" 

"dention hall now" shouts the teacher "i will not have any student talk to me like that" 

"fuck you" said mac grabbing his stuff and heading to the door he had no intention of going to dention he was going round the back of the gym block to have a smoke hopeing that when lesson was over those kids would come and look for him

luckly for mac he was right and the kids did come looking for him 

"oi new kid we want to talk to u" shouted the biggest of the group and whome mac assumed to be the leader 

"why" 

"can you really make drugs" the guy said putting his arm around macs shoulders 

mac shugs him off 

"so what if i can" 

"well u lisen here blondie that skill is very vaulble to me and i need some one like u you will be a great assest to me" 

"im no ones assest" said mac sounding more confident then he actully did. "if i help u i want money i no thiers money to be had im not stuied" 

"prove to me you can make the stuff then we talk money" 

"deal"

the big lad hands mac an adress and tells him to be thier after 9pm mac just nodds. the real mac was so scread inside but he new he had to prove him self .


	6. a night out (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mac trys to make the kids his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of drugs and a tiny mention of a stripper.
> 
> edited by:Nocturniquette :)

The end of the day comes too quickly for Mac.   
“So, how was your first day?” Jack asked, as Mac got in his car.  
“Good.”  
Jack momentarily frowned at the monosyllabic answer.  
“Any leads?”  
“...I think so.” came the quiet response.  
Jack perked up. “Well, that’s good then, right? So, what do we have?”  
“A group of kids in my year….they seem to be interested in drugs. I don’t have their names yet, I was uh...kicked out of the class before I could approach them.”  
Jack blinked, a little startled by that. “You got kicked out of the class for doing what? Hey, you didn’t blow up the classroom again did you?”  
“That was the football field and no I didn’t.”  
“Teacher said I was making drugs.”  
“Those kids hear you?”  
“Yeah, that’s the reason they approached me.” Mac pulled out a piece of paper. “They told me to be at this address at 9 tonight.”  
“On a school night?” There’s a teasing smile on Jack’s face, and Mac rolls his eyes.  
“Yes, Jack on a school night. You do remember that I’m an agent and not a kid anymore?” “I need to go to get that information from them. We ned this intel.”  
“I know, I know. Was just messin’ with ya, there Sassy.”  
Mac grinned at him, not sorry in the slightest.  
“I’m making chili tonight. After, we can talk about this drop and meet.”  
“Before you say anything, no you can’t drop me off there. You may scare them off.”  
“A block away then.” Jack acquiesces. “But, I’m gonna keep eyes on the house. You’ll be inside of it after all.”  
Mac nods in agreement. “Deal.”  
“You’ll be on comms of course, so any trouble out of those kids, just say the codeword and I’ll come get ya.”  
Mac smiled. “I’m sure I won’t need saving, but thanks.”  
_______________________________________________________________________________

It was too soon in Mac’s opinion. Nine o’clock came sooner than he thought it would and now it was time go. He didn’t really know what to expect, these were just kids after all, but still. Even though he was an agent, he wasn’t all that much older than they were.

He finds himself outside of the house and ringing the doorbell. Jack watches from a short distance away as the door opens and Mac is unceremoniously grabbed and pulled inside. Jack has to try and ignore all of his instincts to go up there and snatch Mac right back. No one treated Mac like that. No one.  
Inside, Mac is roughly pushed onto a sofa where the boy’s other friends are lounging.  
“Welcome. Jones, right?” said the biggest guy there.  
Mac nods, but doesn’t offer anything else.  
“You got a first name?”  
“Charlie.”  
A long moment of silence passes as everyone stares at the other.   
The other boy harrumphed before introducing himself and the others in the room to Mac.  
“I’m Adam. This is Troy, Zac, and the girls are Sophie and Jess.” Mac’s eyes must have stayed too long on a particular girl, because Adam is rather forceful when he says: “The girls are already spoken for. Don’t get any ideas.”   
Mac smirks. “You don’t have to worry about that. I’ve got a woman, not a girl.” Adam blinks before motioning with his hand for Mac to continue.  
“She’s 24, named Roxanna. We’ve been going out for a few months.”  
“What does she do?”  
“She works in a strip joint.” Mac’s smirk goes wider as the boys high five him and cheer.  
“How did you meet her?” Adam asked intrigued.  
“Fake ID. She thought I was 21, bur somehow she found out I was only 18. But she was cool with it. She knows what a real man looks like.”   
Adam and the other boys laugh, but the girls do not. They’re glaring and pouting like typical teenagers.  
Mac has to stop himself from laughing at them.   
“Now, enough about Roxy. We’re here for something else, aren’t we?”  
Adam nodded “I appreciate another man who knows what his business is. Now, no more beating around the bush: I’m interested in those liquefied drugs of yours.”  
Mac smiles and launches into a spiel.  
“They’re easier to hide; You can even hide them in a glass of water. But it gets you high faster than powder or tabs. It’s definitely better than what you’re taking now.”  
Adam rubbed his chin thoughtfully after Mac fell silent. The blonde agent knew better than to interrupt him.  
“Okay, fine. Let’s go and make this wonder drug of yours. I’d love to try some...if it’s as good as you say it is, I’ll maybe think about offering you a spot in our little crew.”  
Mac smiles and nods, a little surprised. He’d thought it would be harder. But then again, they were just kids, not hardened drug lords.  
Zac shifts nervously on his spot on the couch. He leans passed Mac and whispers just loud enough for the blonde agent to hear him. “Adam...what about..ya know?”  
Adam shrugged nonchalantly. “If we get this guy who can supply us with better drugs, then we don’t need the other guy do we?” Adam whispers back. Mac looks away just as Adam’s gaze roams over the room, more especially, him.   
“I’m not sure, man. I have a bad feeling about him. If we wrong this guy...”  
Mac does not react to the conversation, but he is this close to shaking his head.   
“Don’t worry; He’ll be coming to us. He wants what he have, now chill out already.”  
Jack quietly groans in his ear and Mac feels the same way. These kids were gonna try and outsmart their dealer. This was not going to end well.   
“So, Charlie...about those drugs of yours. I’ve got a place out back where you can get started.”  
Adam stands up and Mac follows suit.   
Adam takes Mac to a shed, located a bit beyond his garden.  
“My parents think this is just a hang out for me and my friends. I mean, it is, but we also experiment here.” Mac unlocks the door and not so gently shoves Mac inside.  
“I suggest you start working on your stuff, man, and it better be as good as advertised.” With that, Adam slammed the door shut. Mac could hear the lock clicking into place.

Mac takes a look around. In one corner is a table lined with various and dangerous chemicals. On another is a bunch of papers. On yet another, is the equipment. He notes where everything is and gets to work. He’s not sure he can make the drugs, but it shouldn’t be too hard. Can’t be any harder than building a bomb, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i no nothing about drugs or how thier made or anything im just makeing it up as i go along.


	7. A night out (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I failed scince at school got a double ee in it so when i describe scince stuff im literly making it up as i go along
> 
> i also want to say a massive thank you for everyone who is reading this story or any of my stoeirys it means alot to me to no that even with all my mistakes in them you guys still enjoy them :)

Mac has to make sure he dont posion anyone but gives them a bit of buzz good anoth to convince them its drugs but with the stuff in the room most of it will at least make them thow up or have a bit of a head ach from the smell of it. 

"Hurry up and get making" snaped adam 

mac grabs a few things and begins to make these so called drugs he so hopes it dont kill anyone.

about an hour later he seams to have somthing he is happy with to give to the others with out anything really bad happening to them. 

"done" said mac 

"good now bring it over here" said adam 

mac walks over and hands him the bottle with it in 

"i love how its clear looking thats a nice touch" smiles adam "now befor i agree to anything i want to see its effects for my self and that means u get to drink it and show us" 

mac trys to keep his cool he knows he cant blow this. 

"go on drink up" 

mac undose the bottle and drinks some it taste fowl but then wernt drugs supose to. it didnt take long for macs body to have a reaction to the werid cemical been skinny and underwaight the cemicals kicked in fast and his mind felt like it was raceing at 100 mph the room spun and he fell to the floor he trys to get up but he counted he hears people lathing at him and somthing is pushed in to his hand and hes made to drink what he didnt relise was he was drinking more of the liquied he had just made. 

"this is brilliant" said adam "its fast and effective and so funny to watch someone on it" 

"yer" said troy and zac 

once they relised nothing bad was going to happen and mac was still out of it after 30 mins they decied to have some as well incluing the girls out of all of them mac had had the most he felt his pocket vibrate and it took him a while to relise that it was his phone then get it out of his pocket and answer it 

"charlie are you ok its nearly midnight" said jack using macs cover name incase people can here him 

"im on the moon" says mac really out of it 

this had jack worried what had the kid been doing 

"im coming to get you" said jack 

"you cant fly" said mac as jack hung up 

bearly 5 minits later jack had located mac and had to help the boy back to the car he was in no state to do much on his own he was surpised the kid had even took the stuff jack himself would of betended to drink the stuff but hopefully hed find out what went on in the morning when mac was more with it

by the time they go home mac was beginning to feel very sick plus his stomch was killing him 

"i got a tummy ach" he said childesly 

"i bet you would have drinking what ever you did hopefully once u wake up in morning yourll feel better do you think you might thow up?" asked jack as he helped mac to bed 

"im not allowed to be sick" said mac 

jack just wounded how much of macs past had been told he wasnet allowed this or just told to deal with it on his own. jack decied to put a bucket by macs bed just incase. he leaves some water by macs bed once hes got mac into bed then heads to his own room to sleep. 

at around 3am mac wakes up his stomch in agoney and he feels like hes going to thow up he trys to move but this just makes the cramping feeling in his stomch worse. he feels like crying but he nose crying wount help him and he didnt dear wake jack up he was 18 after all not some baby plus he had borught this on himself he was the one who made the stuff and then drank it so he deserved to suffer the aftermarf. his room spun as he slowly tryed to make his way to the bathroom he didnt even remember jack putting a bucket by his bed. 

by the time mac had manged to get himself into a standing perstion his legs felt so like jelly he ended up on the floor with a thud this caused the contence of his stomch to come out not just one end but both. mac counted believe this was happening jack was going to be so mad at him these were his new pjs and this house wasent even thiers and now he had messed it up. he trys to weakly get up he has to clean this mess up but his stomch has other idears. mac cant remember a time he had ever felt this bad. 

just as he was about to try and get up again he hears his bedroom door open and the light turn on mac knows hes going to be in trouble now


	8. jack takes care of mac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its sort just wanted to show a bit of jack careing of mac 
> 
> plus no nothing about tempridge and helth related stuff so sort of going on with what ive heard with temps and i think ive used the american systerm lol

jack had been woken up by what sounded like a thud coming form macs room and had decied to get up and go and investigate. once at macs room he opens the door and turns on the light only to to find mac on the floor covered in sick and looking at him like a deer caught in head lights. 

as jack moves closer to mac he can smell that mac has had a messy accident he cant blame the kid what ever he took at that house had messed him up oversily and now he was suffering form it. 

"im sorry im sorry" wimpers mac as jack comes closer "ill clean it up i didnt mean to" 

"its ok i no you didnt mean to why dont we get you all cleaned up and back in bed all nice and clean and you let me clean it up" said jack gently 

mac looked at jack in surpise jack only had to prentend to be like a perent when they had people over or in the out side world so why was he been like a perent now when they were just partners. 

"its fine you can go back to bed i didnt mean to wake you" said mac weakly 

"hey your bearly with it and its not a good idear for you to be alone when it looks like your about to pass out" said jack

jack helped mac to the bathroom and ran a bath 

"you able to get undressed and in your self or you need help" said jack gently 

mac just looks at him weeky he was use to doing everything himself but he just counted get his mind or body to coperate with him. 

jack gets mac undressed to his boxers and waits for mac to let him no its ok to take them off mac nodds weekly and jack quikly takes them off making sure no mess gets any were and quikly puts mac in the bath to keep his modesty in tac. he feels macs for head and it feels warm. hell have to find a themoineter once hes got mac sorted and back in to bed just to make sure hes not got a feaver. the only thing is it means the kid wount be going to school tomorrow one day at school and the next of sick dosent look good and is not great for the misison ither. 

30 mins later mac is all clean and in a clean bed with a glass of water buy his bed and the bucket where he can see it. jack had found a thermointer and had manged to take macs temp even thought mac insited he was ok thought it came out more of a mumble. his temptuers wasent to hight but hight anoth at 100. jack manged to get mac to take some asprin and pray he was able to keep it down. 

jack decied to sit in the chair in macs room in case mac needed him jack could tell mac had had no one to look after him and jack decied he wanted to change that for the kid how ever much mac wanted to be inderpendant.


	9. sick day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait hope you enjoy :)

mac wakes up to his alram going off and slolwy gets up he felt like hed been hit by a bus but he new he had to carry on he had to see this misson thew he was always told his helth and feelings didnt matter. his head spun as he made his way over to grab some cloths. jack comes in to check on mac after having his own shower and was surpised to see mac out the bed. 

"what you doing hoss" 

"getting ready for school" mac mumbles as he grabs hold of the back of his desk chair as the room spins.

"oh no ur not you wount even make it out the forunt door and no way will you sruvie school" said jack "lets get you back in to bed" 

"but the mission" 

"look yes thiers a mission but your helth comes first give it a day and hopefuly u can go back plus you can your mates see how they are u no get some info out of them about last night" 

"and what if they ask why im not at school" 

"lie tell them schools for losers or somthing "

"ok" 

jack helps mac into bed then gose and gets him some toast and some meds and water and then brings it up to him 

"try and get some of that in to you with the meds" 

mac nodds he manges a few moutfuls of the toast then pushes it away 

"take the meds then try and get some sleep" said jack 

mac just nodds and dose as hes told. he then grabs his phone and texts adam asking if he enjoyed the stuff last night then layed back on his pillows waiting for a responce. 

he must of fallen asleep as next thing he noses he heres his phone beebing constaly next to him he opens his eyes and relises its 1pm hes slept the morning away and has several messages on his phone form adam and the others. 

adam wanted him to make more of that stuff he thinks it would work well on the market 

troy and zac just wanted more of it to get a buzz and wanted to no if he come over again to do some more 

mac just groaned he didnt want to touch the stuff ever again he needed to come up with somthing what he could take what wounted make him so ill but were he could fake a buzz of the stuff. 

he manges to get up and grab a note book and pen of his desk and start work on somthing at the moment he didnt feel much like going out but he had to or the mission could be comprimised or he could be out of a job. 

jack comes up not much later and brings in some soup and more meds and water 

"how you feeling" 

"bit better"

"well lets take that temp of urs" said jack "99 still a tad high but nothing to worry about" 

"thats pritcally normal" 

"well take these and have your soup" 

"yes dad" he says 

jack smiles "whats you doing thier anyways" 

"working on a new fomrular for that stuff so i dont get like this all the time if i have to take it alot as they want more and to meet up again to night " 

"you going to be up for it" 

"im gonna have to be this is my mission after all" 

"i no but its not my job for you to do anything stupied" 

"to late for that ive already made that horrible stuff" he jokes


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys 
> 
> sorry for the long delay on updates my helth has not been at its best but gonna try and update slowly 
> 
> i no nothing about drugs so its all made up 
> 
> also i have no clue how close places are in america i only no a few main names so sorry if gorethey is well of i do aplogise

"good point but i dont want u in hospital over this here stuff" 

"i wount... well ill try and not be" 

"charlie" said jack in a warning tone 

"yes dad" mac says trying to sound inocent 

after he manged to eat his soup and keep it down mac spent the rest of the afternoon working on the fomular he would be using the night. 

jack droped him of at adams house again and then parked up were he parked last time he hated doing this to such an inocent kid but it had to be done 

"hey charlie were were you to day man" said troy 

"well counted be asked with school so faked sick and worked on an even better version of my new drug" 

"nice man" 

"yer who needs school when you can be rolling in money doing drugs" said mac 

"totally i love you man your a guy who thinks so like me" said troy "teachers just teach crap anyways not like well need it" 

mac found it hard not to say that u needed both since and maths for making drugs but oh well it was one of those times to keep his mouth shut

soon he was back in the summer house and working on his new drug fomuler 

"hurry it up we want some like yesterday" said zac 

"dont rush him we need this stuff perfect for the mass market" said adam 

it was like an hour and half later befor mac had finshed and he had some for them to try 

"its ready" 

"then poor some in theose cups and bring it here i want a good night" said adam 

mac dose as hes told hes glad they didnt see what he had done to his where his was just water with green stuff in it but he new he had to act buzzed after a bit 

it didnt take long for everyone to be out of it so mac decied this was his chance to probe, he decied to start of simple 

"so how long u been dealing man" 

"since i was like 10 my brother let me help him" 

"so is he ur drug suplier" 

"nah man he got locked up hes doing 2 years in side idiot got caught" 

"thats totaly sucks" said mac he hates talking like this it didnt feel natural to him 

"yer but means i can get more money doing his patch" said adam 

"nice so when ur brothers in jail who do you get ur stuff off" 

"well thiers this guy in chicargo and he has people all over so very each to get suplies when you no how" 

"so whos the guy were going to be showing this stuff to" said mac

"well his name is...." befor adam could answer thier was a loud bang and smoke started to apear with flames 

"look duded this stuff expoldes" smiles zac who had decied to mess with the cemicals while no one was watching


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long delay on things. im really stuggling to put things down in words and have half a bit writen here and thier. 
> 
> plus my ansixity is thew the roof since covid 19 has started and cant focus. 
> 
> if anyone would be willing to help co wright id be much apraited as all my idears are so muddled 
> 
> plus i hope you are all staying safe and well in these times

jack herd the bang thew the coms and then saw the smoke he quikly starts his car and floors it to the house bargin his way thew the back gate where he sees mac dragging out the students he was with jack runs over and helps him he hears sirons 

"lets get out of here hoss i dont think we want to explain ourselfs to the police" said jack grabbing macs arm and dragging him back to the car were he makes a haserty exit 

"are you hurt or anything" said jack when he new they were a safe distant form the authirtys 

"not really" 

"tell me dont go hideing anything" 

"just burtn my hands and arms but ill be fine" 

"well look at them when we get home and if thier not bad bad we can deal with them our selfs if not ill have words with maddy and get you seen by a medical perfesion"

once home jack leads mac to the kitchen and sits him on a stool then grabs the first aid kit

"do you think they notiched you and wounder why my so called dad was thier" said mac looking at jack worried the whole mission had been blown 

"nah they were far to out of it to notich" said jack " now lets looks at those hands and ur arms" 

mac shows them to him luckly for mac they wernt to bad but hed have to have them banged for a few days and not use them to much till they heel. 

"now how about you go and choose a movie and ill find us a warm drink and something to snack on and we can disucse any findings we have and see were we go form here." 

mac nodds and heads to the livingroom worried about that he has not got much in the way of findings

10 mins later jack wlaks back in with hot choloates and some biscuits and sweets and puts them on the coffee table 

"what movie you pick" 

"die hard" 

"good choice" smiles jack " now did you find out anything" 

mac looks at his feet "not as much as matty would have wanted" 

"hey anythings better then nothing so what did you find" 

"thier are loads of dealers but the main ones are in chicargo he was about to tell me who till the fire went off" 

"thats better then nothing chicargo aignt that big of a place im sure riley can do her magic and narraw it down to a few people for us" smiles jack 

mac just nodds jack gets up and gose and calls riley and matty and lets them no the update and see what they can come up with.


End file.
